This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Laser is a high-brightness and strong directional light source, which emitting a monochromatic coherent light beam, and the laser light source which is an excellent coherent light source has been increasingly widely applied in a number of fields due to its advantages of good monochromaticity, strong directivity, a high optical flux, etc.
In the field of projection, the laser light source is commonly applicable to a projector as a projection light source. The laser light source applicable to the projector typically includes an array of laser devices consisted of small-power laser devices, and provide light in one or two of the three primary colors, where light beams emitted by the laser devices in the array of laser devices are shaped, and then transmitted over a light path to a fluorescence wheel to excite fluorescence powder to generate light in the other ones of the three primary colors for illumination.
However if the position of some optical element in the light path is changed, or the light path needs to be changed, then it may be very troublesome to readjust the light path due to the precision of the precision of the light path.